Dead Set
About The Album Dead Set is a live album by the Grateful Dead. It was released in August 1981 on Arista. The album contains live material recorded between September and October 1980 in a variety of venues. Most CD pressings omitted the track "Space" so the entire album could fit on one CD. However, "Space" was included when the album was later rereleased as part of the 2004 Beyond Description boxset, as well as on one CD in 2006. The 2006 release also included a bonus CD of live material. Dead Set is essentially the electric brother of the acoustic Reckoning: both of the albums come from the same recorded concerts. It was originally intended for both of the albums to be one double record set, but due to the lengthiness of many of the Grateful Dead's electric tunes, it was decided to release the material separately. Track listing Disc one #"Samson and Delilah" (trad., arr. Bob Weir) – 5:02 #"Friend of the Devil" (John Dawson, Robert Hunter, Jerry Garcia) – 7:28 #"New Minglewood Blues" (trad., arr. Weir) – 4:41 #"Deal" (Hunter, Garcia) – 4:36 #"Candyman" (Hunter, Garcia) – 7:15 #"Little Red Rooster" (Willie Dixon) – 4:31 #"Loser" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:45 #"Passenger" (Monk, Phil Lesh) – 3:21 #"Feel Like a Stranger" (Barlow, Weir) – 5:41 #"Franklin's Tower" (Hunter, Garcia, Bill Kreutzmann) – 5:22 #"Rhythm Devils" (Mickey Hart, Kreutzmann) – 4:02 #"Space" (Hart, Kreutzmann, Lesh, Brent Mydland) – 2:29 #"Fire on the Mountain" (Hunter, Hart) – 6:30 #"Greatest Story Ever Told" (Hunter, Hart, Weir) – 4:04 #"Brokedown Palace" (Hunter, Garcia) – 5:42 Disc two (2006 bonus material) #"Let It Grow" (Barlow, Weir) – 9:38 #"Sugaree" (Hunter, Garcia) – 9:51 #"C.C. Rider" (trad., arr. Weir) – 7:17 #"Row Jimmy" (Hunter, Garcia) – 10:14 #"Lazy Lightnin'" (Barlow, Weir) – 2:53 #"Supplication" (Barlow, Weir) – 5:50 #"High Time" (Hunter, Garcia) – 8:40 #"Jack Straw" (Hunter, Weir) – 6:17 #"Shakedown Street" (Hunter, Garcia) – 10:42 #"Not Fade Away" (Holly, Petty) – 4:50 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia - guitar, vocals *Bob Weir - guitar, vocals *Phil Lesh - bass guitar *Brent Mydland - keyboards, vocals *Bill Kreutzmann - drums *Mickey Hart - drums Production *Dan Healy – producer *Jerry Garcia – producer *Betty Cantor-Jackson – producer *Joe Gastwirt – digital remastering *Don Pearson – engineering *John Cutler – engineering *Dennis Leonard – engineering *Dennis Larkins – cover illustration *John Werner – centerfold photography *Jim Welch – album jacket production Recording dates Dead Set was recorded during the same shows as Reckoning. Although the individual recording dates are easier to determine, there are still some dates missing. The known dates are: *"Brokedown Palace" recorded at Warfield Theatre, San Francisco on October 4, 1980 *"Deal", "Feel Like a Stranger" and "Not Fade Away" recorded at Warfield T heatre on October 4, 1980 *"Shakedown Street" recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 7, 1980 *"Samson and Delilah", "New Minglewood Blues" and "Jack Straw" recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 10, 1980 *"Loser" and "Passenger" recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 11, 1980 *"C.C. Rider" and disc 2, tracks 5-6 recorded at Warfield Theatre on October 13, 1980 *"Franklin's Tower" recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 25, 1980 *"Let It Grow" and "Sugaree" recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 26, 1980 *"Friend of the Devil" recorded at Radio City Music Hall, New York on October 27, 1980 *"Candyman" and "Little Red Rooster" recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 29, 1980 *Disc 1, tracks 11-13 (including "Space") recorded at Radio City Music Hall on October 31, 1980 Category:Albums